(Chain)SAW
'(Chain)SAW'' ''is one of Tyler Redick's first machinima to be uploaded to YouTube. It is a parody of Mike Judge's ''Beavis and Butthead with a horror/action twist. The story focuses on the character Beavis as he kills various characters for the sake of "Murder is cool!" As the series continued, it contained more pop-culture parodies and references. Plot The series was divided into seven short films. In all of them, Beavis was always the killer. The first two parts follow the same formula: a group of people hear about a killer and go to find him, only to be betrayed and killed by Beavis. The next four parts follow bounty hunters trying to kill Beavis, but failing to do so. Whenever Beavis is supposedly defeated, he always somehow comes back. For example: he is killed in part three, but in the beginning of part 4, Mike Judge wins the Twisted Metal ''Tournament and wishes Beavis back to life. In the fifth part, Albert Wesker from ''Resident Evil is called in to kill Beavis and throws him off a roof, but a post-credits Beavis can be heard saying "parachutes rule!" Beavis is finally defeated in the sixth part when a bounty hunter named Barry figures out the formula used in the first two parts. With that in mind, he allows his partners to die so he can get the jump on Beavis. He stuns Beavis with nerve gas and then shoots him in the head. The seventh part of the series was called '(Chain)SAW'' 0 and focused on the origins of Beavis and why he became a killer. In the actual show Beavis and Butthead, Beavis is often tormented by Butthead. After years of torment and never scoring, Beavis finally snapped and started killing people. Reception The whole series was considered Redick's best and many claim it was his rise to popularity in the GTA:SA community. Of all the series Redick removed from YouTube, '(Chain)SAW' is the most requested to be re-uploaded. Many loved the goofy and absurd nature of the series and many often felt sympathy for Beavis. Cancelled Film Redick had plans for a feature length film after the fifth part which would conclude the series, but it never saw the light of day. It's premise was that the Ghost of Butthead would return to help Barry (who returned in the sixth and final part) defeat Beavis once and for all. It would end with Butthead opening a portal into Hell and throwing Beavis into it. The film was cancelled though as Redick did not think the premise was strong enough to bare a feature film. Barry was brought back for the sixth part, but the Ghost of Butthead was dropped. Remake A remake of '(Chain)SAW' was uploaded to YouTube a few years after the original series. It had the same plot as the first part, but with minor changes. The biggest change, which lead to the failure of the remake, was that it focused more on horror rather than comedy like the original did. Because of this failure, Redick removed it from YouTube when he removed the original episodes. Reboot In 2014, after Redick started working under Hip With Today Productions, he rumored that a reboot of '(Chain)SAW' could see the light of day. The only catch is that the reboot would NOT feature Beavis as Redick is trying to avoid copyright. The character's personality would be the same, but the name would change. On January 13, 2015 Redick confirmed on his Twitter that he is working on a remake. The reboot entered production in the Summer of 2015 and is scheduled for a Fall 2015 release. Redick promised that, like the original, he would voice-act every single character and would try to retain pop-culture parodies. In October of 2015, Redick was diagnosed with a medical condition that he wished to keep private from his fans. Due to this condition, he had to leave Hip With Today Productions. He promised he would one day return to finish the project. Trivia * Mike Judge is one of Redick's biggest inspirations. * Redick wrote the series while in the 8th grade and can still clearly remember he and his friends trying not to laugh in class when coming up with ideas. * The series name is a parody of the SAW films. The intro shows "SAW" but then the "(Chain)" comes in. ** The many parts of the series and the "never dying" antagonist is also a parody of the SAW films. Category:TR Films Category:GTA SA Machinima Category:Series Category:Old Machinima Universe